The simple things in life
by moonlightvisions
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are roommates and become close friends. But soon everything seems different when Syaoran kisses Sakura. After Syaoran claimed that the kiss ment nothing at all the two once close friends are now arch enemies.
1. The evil hormones

Chapter One  
  
[[The evil hormones]]  
  
"GAHHHH!!! What am I gonna do tomoyo!!?? TOMOYO?" screeched a 19 year old Sakura. 19 year old tomoyo was still daydreaming of how to black mail eriol. She started cackling evilly remembering eriol's shocked face when he found out tomoyo was tape recording him in a stupid "I love Barbie" outfit singing "I'm a Barbie Girl". Tomoyo shook her head sadly remembering his sad excuse.  
  
[[Flashback]]  
  
Eriol: Um...um...I have a good reason for this!  
  
Tomoyo: uh huh...and what is the sad excuse hmm?  
  
Eriol: Ermmm...she's hot?  
  
[[End of Flashback]]  
  
Tomoyo started giggling remembering how eriol's looked so hopeful hoping that she would fall for such a dumb excuse. Sakura stared at her friend in one of her "What the hell is wrong with you?" look. Sakura slowly inched forward asking timidly: "Um...tomoyo? Are you having one of your 'encounters' with your evil hormones again?"  
  
Tomoyo finally snapped out of her 'evil hormone' trance and whipped her head around screaming: "Eriol...don't you dare touch my ice cream!!!" Sakura shook her head sadly murmuring to herself: "Yep...defiantly attack of the hormones again..."  
  
Tomoyo finally seemed to come to her senses and sweat dropped laughing nervously: "ehehehehe...sorry...kind of feeling weird today...heh..."  
  
Sakura just giggled and happily said: "hey...no problem. I'm just happy to have my sane friend back..."  
  
Tomoyo glared at sakura sniffing and raised her head high: "Well sorry for being attacked by the evil hormones!"  
  
Sakura just playfully rolled her eyes and mumbled: "sure..." Then sakura got back to being serious or ermmm...panicky and started screaming again about her problems. Tomoyo just calmly sat there waiting for Sakura to calm down. [[a/n: Hahhahahahha...poor tomoyo...having to suffer with insane sakura...lol]]  
  
Finally sakura calmed down and spoke in clear English that tomoyo could actually understand: "Tomoyo? What am I gonna do? I have barely any money so I have to move in with somebody in the same apartment so they can help me pay half the rent...gahhh...it's no fair! Why do you actually get to stay at one of the dorms in collage? Feh...stupid paying fees..." Tomoyo's face suddenly brightened up and said excitedly: "I know someone you can live with for awhile!"  
  
Sakura stared at Tomoyo in disbelief not knowing if she was kidding or not [[after all, tomoyo was getting the case of evil hormones lately...- -;;]] Tomoyo just snorted and said: "Trust me...right now I'm sane." After Tomoyo's words slowly processed through Sakura's head, Sakura started squealing with excitement. "Oh my god...thank you so much Tomoyo!!! So...who's the person?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily at Sakura's huge grinning face. Scary yes...but somehow cute...anyways back to the topic. Tomoyo casually answered: "Well...his name is Syaoran...he's one of Eriol's closest friends." [[a/n: yeshyesh...I know...syaoran and eriol...close friends?! Ehhh...live with it.]]  
  
Sakura's face instantly fell. Eriol's friend=trouble. Trouble + innocent sakura =uh oh. "Shit..." Sakura softly swore. Tomoyo's cheerful face instantly turned into pure rage. "Don't you dare swear in front of me young lady!"  
  
Sakura sighed and mumbled sarcastically: "Sorry...mother...I'll give him a chance." Tomoyo's mood instantly switched from killer tornado to a bright sunny day. She cheerfully sang: "I'll go call Syaoran right now!!" Sakura swore in her mind : 'Damn Tomoyo's evil hormones...' Then Sakura instantly smirked thinking of all the evil things she could do to her for revenge.  
  
A/n: Heh heh...hope you liked it...yeshyesh...I know you're probably freaked out by Tomoyo's mood. Don't worry...she'll turn to normal soon. 


	2. Trouble, meet innocent Sakura

Chapter Two  
  
[[Trouble, meet innocent Sakura]]  
  
Sakura sighed wondering how Tomoyo had gotten her to meet this "Syaoran" or in sakura's mind: Trouble. She started grumbling and shot Tomoyo a death glare. Too bad Tomoyo was too busy snoring away dreaming of her dear ice cream. Sakura mumbled thinking she could be the one snoring away but nooo...tomoyo forced to meet Syaoran at 12:00 for lunch.  
  
I know what you're thinking: 'WHAT? 12:00 is early? WHAT THE HELL...THAT'S LATE!' well...sadly not for tomoyo and sakura...they were widely known for being a pair of lazy bums on Saturday. But usually they wake up early. Anyways back to poor miserable Sakura.  
  
Sakura quickly checked her watch. It was 11:49. "AHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Tomoyo started mumbling something that sounded like: "Shut up!" Sakura just sniffed and started racing to her Midnight blue Toyota.  
  
She quickly jumped inside her car and raced as quickly as she could to Starbucks where she was suppose to meet Syaoran. Suddenly a Silver Jaguar started racing Sakura's midnight blue Toyota.  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed. 'Try to race me huh? Well...prepare to die!' and soon both cars were racing towards Starbucks. Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran was the owner of the Silver Jaguar. Syaoran pushed his car to go faster. 'Damn...who the hell is trying to race me? Try to beat me huh? I'll show them!'  
  
[[a/n: both so naive...tsktsk...racing with strangers too! Lol...ignore meh...feeling weird...- -;;]]  
  
Too bad for Syaoran, Sakura first parked in Starbucks parking lots before him. She waited till he got out of his car. When he did, Sakura jumped out of her car and gave him a big smug grin: "Good race...but just goes to show you, NO ONE can beat MY beautiful Toyota!" [[a/n: lol...so naive...cant you imagine her just looking smug? Hahhahahahha...so cute...]]  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle. The 'women' looking smugly at him seemed like a small child who just got more candy then anybody else. He gave the 'stranger' a good nature smile and said: "Hahhahahahha...just goes to show me to stop racing strangers with midnight blue Toyotas' huh?"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but giggle at what he said. She warmly said: "My name's Sakura...you?" Syaoran seemed shocked. When he first heard that he was going to have a girl live with him in an apartment he expected a boy crazy girl. Not a fun, UN boy crazy girl.  
  
Syaoran stuttered: "umm...I'm your roommate. Syaoran..." Sakura gapped at the boy standing in front of her. THIS was Syaoran?  
  
A/n: heh...sorry to end it so soon...didn't know what else to write...- -;; 


	3. Pinched Cheeks and Laughter

Chapter Three  
  
[[Pinched Cheeks and Laughter]]  
  
Eerie silence seemed to take over Sakura and Syaoran as they entered Starbucks. Sakura coughed and looked around searching for ANYTHING to say. Syaoran was also thinking the exact same. Suddenly Sakura found herself staring at Syaoran while Syaoran found himself staring at her. Sakura's gazed flicked from his Hershey warm brown eyes to his velvety soft cheeks. Sakura didn't know what took over her but she had the strongest urge to gently touch his cheeks.  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt a finger gently brushing against his cheek. He instantly froze and looked at Sakura and found her amusingly petting his cheek. Before Syaoran could see it coming Sakura started pinching his cheeks. "YAHHHHH" Syaoran squealed. Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his poor red cheeks and growled shooting flames at Sakura with his eyes. Sakura finally stopped laughing and wheezed out: "HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH!!! You should've seen your face! It was so-wheeze- funny...Hahhahahahha..."  
  
Syaoran grumbled: "Oh shut up...I can't believe I'm living with you!!" Suddenly Syaoran got an evil glint in his eyes. Syaoran started scooting towards Sakura while Sakura scooted away. Soon Sakura found herself trapped trying to push against the wall hoping it would somehow disappear so she could run away free.  
  
Syaoran reached over and stroked her cheek. Sakura knew what was coming next. Sakura screamed: "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The owner of Starbucks was furious at the two and screamed at them: "IF YOU WANT TO SCREAM NEXT TIME GO TO MCDONALDS PLAYGROUND...FOR HEAVEN SAKES!!! THIS IS FOR MATURE GROWN UPS!!!"  
  
Syaoran burst out laughing right when they exited Starbucks. Sakura growled: "Shut up", before walking towards her Toyota. Finally when Syaoran could speak English that sakura could understand he quickly yelled: "WAIT! I'm sorry...I couldn't help it...besides you WERE the one who started it."  
  
Sakura just sniffed and said: "So?" [[Hahhahahahha...the best excuse yet!]] Syaoran couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sakura spotted it and stuck out her tongue. Soon both the immature "brats" were making monster faces at each other. A little boy saw this and went screaming to his mother yelling: "AHHHH!!! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY ALIENS!!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped and ran away from the fire angry mother. Syaoran and Sakura finally made it safely to the park. Syaoran started cracking up literally rolling on the ground with laughter. Sakura stared at the laughing syaoran and screamed in a frightened voice: "Oh my god...my roommate has caught the evil hormones!!! AHHH!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"  
  
Everybody at the park thought sakura had said evil disease and soon yells and screams could be heard all over the park. One couple was so scared they were running in circles and kept bumping into each other.  
  
After Syaoran calmed down he looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor staring at the chaos around him. Syaoran turned his wide eyes towards Sakura and then grinned: "You and I may be the best of friends..."  
  
Sakura couldn't help but blush and stammered: "I-I didn't mean for this to happen..." Syaoran just smirked and muttered: "Sure..." A thought popped into Sakura's mind before she could stop it: 'Damn he's cute...' Sakura started screaming: "NONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!" Syaoran just stared at the crazy sakura running around. Suddenly sakura was running towards the pond. Before she could stop she fell into the pond. "PLOP"  
  
Syaoran just stared and burst out into more laughter. Sakura got up and shot syaoran the death glare and suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eyes. Syaoran instantly saw this and slowly backed away from Sakura. Sakura pretended to be hurt and started fake crying and ran towards Syaoran hugging him. Sakura's cold wet water in soaked into Syaoran's warm and cozy clothes.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHH" Sakura grinned smugly at Syaoran before running away from the screaming and raging Syaoran. 


End file.
